I Like Past You
by casgetoutofmyassbutt
Summary: Dean and Castiel like to relieve the stress of the world that is falling apart around them. Past Dean joins. Destiel. Smut. One shot. Future!dean, Future!cas, past!dean


******_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural. They dutifully belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW._**

**I Like Past You**

Dean pushed past the beads hanging in the doorway. They hit together and sounded like water trickling to the ground after a good downpour. The beads closed behind him as he stepped into the dark room. The air was filled with thick smoke. Dean waved his hand in front of his face to free his breathing from the incense, but he could already feel the effects taking hold of his body. His mind felt free, his muscles loose, his inhibitions thrown out the door. "You in here, Cas?" He called out. The smoke cleared somewhat and revealed his lover, sitting in the center of the room, surrounded by large pillows and deep red blankets.

"Right here, Dean." Castiel said softly, dipping his hands in the bowl of liquid in front of him and cupping some of it. He lifted his hands to his face and drank. Some of the dark liquid trickled from his lips, past his chin, and ran freely down his neckline. "Come sit." Castiel patted the pillow next to him. He then cupped more of the liquid. "Come drink, made it myself." Castiel smiled as Dean walked towards him. The smoke had somewhat cleared the room by then. It had escaped from the open windows of the room. Dean took a seat next to his lover, and dipped his hands into the bowl. He sniffed the liquid, realizing it's toxic, alcoholic level. He smirked, drinking it to the last drop.

"Not bad." Dean breathed, leaning in closer to Castiel. "Not bad at all." He raised a hand and held Castiel's bearded chin tightly. He then kissed him roughly, letting the incense and alcohol rule his body. "I need you." He breathed, kissing Castiel again, this time, pushing him down onto the pillows and climbing over top of him. He pulled at Castiel's over sized clothing. He ran his hands underneath Castiel's dark striped shirt. He felt his lover's muscles, toned and fit underneath the fabric.

Castiel started laughing at the small touches Dean was giving him. He ran his hands over Dean. He pulled at Dean's lightweight jacket. It was soon thrown across the room. "To think you would do this with me." Castiel breathed as Dean attacked his neck with kisses. "Every day." Castiel arched his back, pushing against Dean hard. "Every night." He grabbed at Dean's hair. He roughly kissed Dean back, and flipped him over, so that he was on top. "You like me being human."

"Yes." Dean breathing was hitched. Castiel straddled him, pushing against the hardness erupting in his pants. Castiel worked on his hunter's shirt next, pulling it over his head and discarding it. He ran his hand over Dean's anti possession tattoo, smiling. "Why am I the only one getting undressed here?" Dean smirked, reaching and unbuttoning Castiel's pants. Soon they were open and Castiel's erection was bulging in his briefs.

"Fine." Castiel stood up. His pants were low on his perfect hips. He held the hem of his shirt and then pulled it over his head. He stood there, arms at his sides. "Better?" He moved his hips side to side and let his pants fall to his feet before stepping out of them. "And now, all that is left are these things." Castiel pointed at his briefs, cock erect inside them. "Think you can help?" He teased.

Dean stood up in seconds. He had unbuttoned his own pants, though his thigh holster was restricting him from completely stripping down. "The hell I can." Dean jumped over a few pillows to get to Castiel. He gripped his lover tightly at the hips. His thumbs played with the elastic of Castiel's briefs before pulling them down. Castiel's cock sprung free from the fabric and Dean caught it in his hand. "That's right." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. He slowly jerked Castiel's cock in his hand. "Now help me?" He said, glancing down at his thigh holster while pulling Castiel back over to the pillows. They tumbled down to the soft fabric.

"I can help with that." Castiel moaned, kissing Dean as he jerked him off. Castiel ran his hands past the perfect V of Dean's hips. He then ran a hand down the inside of Dean's thigh. His fingers soon found the buckle of the thigh holster. He unclipped it and searched for the next one. The air got stuck in his throat as dean fingered the slit at the top of his cock. Castiel hissed, then smiled when he found the second clip and released it. The holster fell off to Dean's side. Castiel pushed at Dean's thighs, causing Dean to raise his hips and let Castiel pull at his pants and briefs.

Dean ran his hands over Castiel's naked body. The room had gotten hotter with their actions. Even with the windows open, there were remnants of incense left over in the room, making their senses go wild. Castiel rocked his hips forward, jerking himself off in Dean's hand. He felt Dean's hard erection against his thighs. Soon Dean flipped Castiel onto his back with him on top. They knocked over the bowl of thick alcohol, splashing it all over the pillows. "Dammit." Dean cursed, pulling away from Castiel's kiss.

Castiel silenced him with another kiss. "Shh. I'll make some more when we're done." He whispered as he ran his hand down and grabbed Dean's length. They jerked each other off slow at first and then they got faster. Castiel was grinding his hips into Dean's erection, wanting for things to go a little farther than just touching. His human side just wanted sex. It wanted sex all the time. It was something his angelic side never happened across. "Come on, Dean." He moaned, thrusting his hips into Dean's erection.

"I got you." Dean pulled his hands away from Castiel's cock, his fingers dripping with pre cum. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked off the sticky liquid. He sucks on his fingers and made them slick with his saliva. He then grabbed Castiel's fleshy cheeks in his hands and ran his wet fingers down the line of Castiel's ass. "Ready?" He asked, teasing Castiel's hole with the tips of his fingers.

Castiel moaned at the sensation. He nodded, breathing in deeply. "Sure am." He smiled and kissed Dean, still jerking his hunter off in his hand. Dean then plunged a finger inside of Castiel's wanting hole. He pushed in roughly at first. The muscles in Castiel's ass clenched around Dean's finger. After a while, Castiel became adjusted to Dean's finger. He moved with it, finger fucking himself on Dean's hand. "More." He moaned. "You know I can handle more than just that." Dean hesitated, but Castiel gripped his cock tight, causing him to moan out and oblige to his lover. Dean went ahead and pushed another digit inside. His fingers moved with ease inside Castiel. They moved past the first ring of muscle. Castiel moaned, body pressed against Dean's. Their chests pushed against each other, nipples erect from contact.

"I'm going to fuck you real good." Dean bit on Castiel's skin, making his mark. He shoved his fingers deep inside Castiel. They were so lost in the moment that neither of them heard the trickling noise of beads at the door. They just continued with their shenanigans and disregarded the shocked man who had just walked into the room.

"What the hell!?" Dean and Castiel stopped mid-finger fuck and looked up to see the familiar stranger standing in the doorway. The beads swayed, hitting each other behind him. He wore a leather jacket with a black shirt beneath and a pendant dangling from his neck. "Really, what the hell!?" It was Dean, yet not present Dean, it was past Dean. His younger face and shock gave away who he was. "You- you're me! And that's - Cas? What the fuck? Are you guys fucking each other?" Past Dean stood there in shock. Dean and Castiel were on top of each other, both looking at past Dean. Castiel never stopped jerking Dean off in his hand. His hunter never lost his erection even from the shock of past Dean showing up, though he pulled his fingers out.

"Care to join?" Castiel asked. He chuckled, kissing Dean's cheek and staring at past Dean. "There's plenty of room." He smirked, grabbing Dean's hand and placing it back at his ass. Dean smirked and shoving his fingers back into Castiel. Castiel moaned so loud and sexily that past Dean, at the door, shifted uncomfortably on his bowed-legs. "Ah- really. Might as well start early, Dean. You're already fucking me in the future." Castiel jumped when Dean pressed three fingers inside of him. He breathed hard and thrust onto Dean's hand.

Past Dean was biting his lip. He stood at the doorway. The scene in front of him should have disgusted him. But he found that seeing Castiel splayed out underneath a man, underneath him, was dreadfully arousing. He felt his pants grow tighter around his groin. He took a step forward, receiving a weary glance from his future self. Castiel calmed Dean though, bringing back his present lovers attention, away from his past self. "It'll be fun." Castiel smiled, kissing Dean tenderly on the lips while he still thrust his hips forward. "I can take it."

Dean smirked, pulling his cock away from Castiel's hand and positioning himself at Castiel's entrance. He looked at his lover for the okay and Castiel nodded. Dean then pushed himself inside. He pushed past the rings of muscle. They clenched around his length. Dean thrust in deeper, moaning when he felt Castiel buck his hips forward. He shot a stern look back at his past self, who was walking closer to them. He pulled back and thrust deep into Castiel, causing him to let out a deep moan. Castiel kept letting out small whimpers as Dean thrust inside of him. The muscles in his thighs twitched with each movement. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes as Dean moved faster inside of him.

Past Dean stood close to them, his hands playing with the button and zipper of his pants. One more moan from Castiel threw him over the edge. He unzipped himself and pulled his pants and briefs down in one movement. His erection was pulsating, red at the tip, and needing release. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. "I can still join?" He asked, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground. He saw Castiel nod with tears falling down his cheeks. He was holding on tightly to his Dean, while past Dean watched, erection throbbing painfully.

"Son of a bitch, get over here already." Dean thrust deeply into Castiel; his cock loved the friction of Castiel's ass. He raised Castiel's hips up, throwing his legs over his shoulders. He also positioned himself higher, giving entrance for another part of him. Past Dean fell to his knees behind himself and Castiel. As Dean kept thrusting into his lover, past Dean spit into his hand and rubbed himself wet. He then positioned himself just below his other self and pushed. It took a few tries, but Castiel was right about being able to handle it. Past Dean pushed in, thick and hot inside of Castiel. Their movements slowed. Castiel's breathing was hitched, from the two cocks pushing inside of him.

Dean and past Dean moved in unison. The friction was becoming too much to handle. Dean thrust once more before he felt like he was going to explode. He pushed back on his past self and pulled out of his lover. He replaced his lover's absent ass with his own hand. His cock pulsed. He was near his end. He pulled at his cock and crawled on his knees over to his lover's mouth. "Drink me up." He ordered.

Castiel's mouth was open and he was breathing hard. Past Dean continued to thrust inside of him as his Dean jerked himself off above his open mouth. Dean jerked a couple more times before he came to orgasm and shot his juices over Castiel's face. Castiel licked up what he could. He moaned from twice the amount of pleasure he was receiving. With a few more thrusts from past Dean, Castiel was near exploding. He let out a guttural moan before releasing his seed onto past Dean's stomach. Castiel looked up at his present lover and held a hand up to touch his cheek. "I love your cock so much." He then looked at past Dean. "Even your past cock. I just love it all." Castiel's words sent past Dean over the edge. His lower stomach burned and then he came inside of Castiel.

Past Dean pulled out, breathing heavily. His juices dripped from his cock and out of Castiel's ass. He stood up and grabbed a blanket from the ground. He wrapped it around himself before picking up his clothing. "I- I have to go." He said nervously, his face was flushed and red. "I shouldn't have come here." Past Dean smiled nervously. "But Cas- I-"

Castiel raised his head from the pillow and sighed. "I love you too. Even then. I always have." He then let his head fall back to the pillow. Past Dean smiled and left the room, while pulling his pants on. Castiel rested back on the pillows and pulled a deep red blanket over top of him. He glanced up at Dean and smiled lazily. "What about you, are you going to leave?" He asked. Dean was already wiping the sweat from his body and grabbing his clothes.

"You know I have to." Dean said gruffly. "We're heading out to get rid of a bunch of croats that have been wandering a little too close to home." Dean pulled his pants on and strapped his thigh holster back around his leg. "I'll come back. I always do." Dean winked at Castiel and zipped up his pants. He kneeled down next to Castiel for a moment and kissed him on the forehead. "See you later, babe."

"Yeah, yeah." Castiel waved Dean away and snuggled deeper into the pile of pillows. "Don't do anything stupid." He grumbled, closing his eyes.

Dean smirked. "Now, who would I be if I never did?" Dean pulled his shirt over his head and slipped his arms through the holes. He heard Castiel laugh into the pillows and smiled. "Get some sleep. I'll be back later." Dean looked around the room for his jacket. He found it, picked it up, and then headed for the door.

Castiel raised his head once more from the pillows. "Hey." He said suddenly, staring at Dean standing in the doorway.

Dean smiled. "I know. You always have." He then pushed the beaded door out of the way. Castiel snuggled into the pillows, falling asleep to the sound of the beads hitting each other, sounding like rain trickling to the ground after a good down pour.


End file.
